The Horror Within Ponyville
by DarthFanFiction
Summary: Something has come to ponyville and will challenge each and every pony to their very core. Can they survive what happens or will it be the end? Chapter 3 is up and running.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of it All

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim the rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All credit goes to the owners.

Note: I re-made this to make it higher quality and more detailed story. Thanks to all that have read it and to all the people that will read it. I didn't change anything major about the story, I made it less choppy.

Chapter 1: The Beginning of it all

It was a bright and sunny day in ponyville and everypony was doing their daily chores. Fluttershy was taking care of animals. Applejack was harvesting apple trees. However, over at Rarity's house, there was utter silence while she stood there with a shocked look on her face and she was frozen still. She couldn't even scream from the horror before her but something happened. She fell to the ground and she was out cold. Meanwhile, Twilight came knocking on rarity's door to find out if her clothes were finished for a party that she was attending later on this week but there was no answer. Twilight put her ear to the door and heard "thump! thump! crash! roar!", then she came rushing into rarity's house with a face of worry for her friend's safety.

Rarity was still out cold when twilight found her so Twilight rushed rarity to ponyville hospital. As Twilight ran into the hospital with Rarity on her back, the doctor and nurses ran to Rarity's side. The doctor said, "Get her a room quick." Twilight's mind was running in many directions at the time. She wanted her friend to okay but the doctor needed time to work. So Twilight took the time of waiting to go get her friends together. She rushed all over ponyville as fast as her hoofs could carry her to find the rest of her dear friends in time. She went to each pony and quickly told them what happened and to quickly meet her at ponyville hospital. Fluttershy was the last pony she needed to tell but she was running out of time before the doctor was finished. But before Fluttershy left she wrote a note down on a piece of paper but twilight kept trying to rushing her so she quickly wrote it down and put it on her bedroom door.

Once everypony was at the hospital then they waited outside Rarity's hospital room. Sadness gripped each and every one of the pony's hearts as they waited for word on how she was doing. After about an hour of waiting, the doctor slowly walked out of the room with his head looking down at the floor. He said in a low and sadden tone, "I'm sorry but... I'm afraid Rarity has suffered too much of a shock and she is in a coma." "We don't know when or if she may wake up, It could be days or months" he said. Each and everypony's eyes widened and started to fill up with tears at the sad news.

Twilight was the first to speak, "What could of cause this, doctor?" The doctor replied, "to be perfectly honest, I really couldn't tell but she must have experienced something so horrifying for her to be put into a coma." Rainbow Dash couldn't take this torture anymore and burst into rarity's hospital room to see for herself. Rainbow Dash didn't always like Rarity but she was still her friend. She stopped dead in her tracks right next to Rarity's hospital bed and stared down with the biggest tear-filled eyes she has ever had at one of her dearest friend's face that was completely frozen and showed a look of both shock and fear. Her emotions kept attacking her heart as if they wanted to be let out. It drove her over the edge and she burst out the hospital so fast that she was seen as just a blur causing walls to crack from her sonic boom.

Meanwhile Discord just got back from helping Princess Luna with a chaotic mess over at the crystal empire. He thought of dropping in on his one true friend, Fluttershy, at her home and telling her all about it. He laughed about it while he walked to Fluttershy's house. As he walked in the door without knocking, he called out Fluttershy's name but she didn't come running like she usually does when she hears a friend call for her. He actually started to miss her calm and smiley way of doing things so he began his search for her around the house. He searched everywhere but her bedroom and when he went to knock on her bedroom door he saw a note. He took a moment to read it and take in how chaotic it was written and how he missed causing chaos. The note said...

Rarity hurt...got to go...can't stop...

He could only read some of the words on the note because most of it was unreadable. He sat there and pondered for a moment of what happened. He came up with some amazingly crazy ideas of what could've happened but in the end, he would start thinking about Fluttershy and her feelings and how she might need a friend right about now.

Since the note said hurt, he thought it would be right to check ponyville hospital but then he noticed that he could barely see outside because of the thick fog engulfing ponyville. He was out there only moments before and the sky was clear except for a rainbow. Rainbow Dash was so torn up about rarity that the weather was going out of control and sending ponyville into chaos. Discord was trying his hardest to resist the urge to cause even more chaos when suddenly he heard rainbow dash's sonic boom over and over. he thought that might be the perfect place to start looking.

So he built a trap that would grab her and stop her from moving so fast so that Discord and her could have a talk. His trap went according to plan and Rainbow Dash fell straight into the trap. Rainbow Dash screamed and struggled against the trap but the trap contained her. Right when Discord was about to ask her what was going on, rainbow dash flipped out and started talking like a mad pony. She couldn't control herself anymore and her emotions were running wild from being shocked out of her. Discord noticed that everything she was trying to say was really being said backwards. As much as he liked the new change, he couldn't understand her so he used his powers to fix her pony brain and restore harmony to her.

Circle after circle came in waves in her eyes as her mind went blank and after a few minutes she was back to normal. After shaking her head a few times to get rid of the dizzy feeling that overtook her mind, she said, "Where am I?" Discord smiled for a moment at his work but then got down to business, "Why, you are on top of the last cloud in the sky" he said. Rainbow Dash's head was still fuzzy and she looked confused but then she looked down and her eyes widened. Discord released the trap and Rainbow Dash quickly fixed the weather. She asked, "What happened?" Discord replied, "That was the same question I was going to ask you." Then Discord and Rainbow Dash headed to ponyville hospital to find their friends and find out what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Discord and rainbow dash arrive at ponyville hospital but the building seemed different but rainbow dash couldn't put her hoof on it. So they entered in search of the others but the deeper they went, the more the hospital looks like it was put through a war. Rainbow dash and discord kept calling for their friends as they walked down the scary, dark halls towards rarity's hospital room. Rainbow dash then saw a dark figure of a pony in the shadows and she started flying after the hidden pony.

The hidden pony started to run but was soon caught by the amazing speed of rainbow dash. Rainbow dash heard a soft muffled voice when the hidden pony was caught. Rainbow dash said, "Reveal yourself!" The hidden pony suddenly stopped their struggle and whispered, "Rainbow dash, it's fluttershy." Rainbow dash moved her hoof off of fluttershy's back and said, "Oops, Sorry about that." Discord gave a chuckle at what had happened before his eyes.

Rainbow dash could see that fluttershy was shaken up by what had happened that she didn't question her about it. "Where is Twilight and the other ponies?" said rainbow dash. fluttershy started shaking like crazy and said, "F-F-F-Fro-Frozen i-in r-r-rar-rarities r-ro-room." Fluttershy started to cry a bit so rainbow dash gave her a hug and waited for her to let it all out. Discord was touched by the scene before him that he hugged both ponies and shook them around until each pony couldn't see straight.

It took both ponies a while to recover from being so dizzy but after a few minutes the world stopped spinning for them. They all decided to press on to find the others. They reached the door to rarity's hospital room but no pony was outside the room so they slowly entered. It was so dark inside that neither of the ponies could see their hoofs in front of them. Rainbow Dash said, "Discord, give us some light would ya?" Discord replied, "Oh but that wouldn't be very fun now, would it?" Rainbow dash glared at discord but the darkness made it impossible to see. Fluttershy then said, "p-p-please" and she tried to touch the wall next to her and she quietly screamed. Discord gave an evil laugh at the enjoyment he was feeling but he had to help his friend fluttershy because she was his one true friend.

So discord snapped his fingers and a ball of light began to illuminate the entire room. The ponies jaws fell right open and eyes widened at what they saw before them. The room held a castle inside instead of their friends like they hoped. The room was a lot bigger on the inside and the castle gates opened. Fluttershy then whispered, "This is a bad idea, it looks scary in there." Rainbow dash and discord were already walking to the castle unable to hear her. Fluttershy sighed and followed behind them. No pony knew what was inside but they had to find their friends.

What lied beyond the castle gate? Will they be ready for what is inside? Will they ever find their friends again? What caused this all to begin and why? What did fluttershy mean when she said that their friends were frozen? Who or what caused them to be frozen? Will their friends okay? Find out in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3: Discord's Time

NOTE: This chapter took me a really long time to make because I needed Discord to be perfect and I believe I have done just that. I didn't make this all possible by myself though. I would like to thank Karmali Fluffheart for helping bring discord back and helped me understand the mind of Discord.

Chapter 3: Discord's Time

As the three of them walk into the castle, a bright light flashed in front of each of the pony's eyes. Fluttershy quickly grabbed hold of Rainbow Dash out of fear but when the light dimmed, Discord was no where to be seen. Fluttershy quietly said, "Discord, Where are you?" Silence ring out and there was no one else there besides Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Then Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy started floating and ground shifted into the sky and water started floating to the left and right. A pig was flying upside down and opened its mouth and let out, "Moo." Rainbow Dash realized what was going on and yelled out, "Discord!"

A large explosion appeared shrinking into itself as Discord appeared. "You like what I did with the place?" said Discord. Fluttershy looked as though she was about to cry and said, "Why? I thought we were friends." Discord replied, "Friends? Who needs friends when you can do what you please?" Discord gave an evil laugh while in the background clouds formed and lightning shot into them and rain flew upward. Rainbow Dash glared at Discord as angry flowed through her and yelled, "I knew you couldn't be trusted." Discord said, "Did you actually think that I could be completely reformed and go against what I truely am? I am chaos and disharmony and discord."

Fluttershy was crying at this point, she felt hurt and betrayed. She whisper, "You lied?" Discord replied, "No, well maybe a little." Fluttershy said, "Fine, then we can't be friends." Discord was speechless. All he wanted to do was have fun and it was getting so boring obeying rules and always having to keep things in order and non-chaotic. Discord then said, "fine, you win." In a instant everything went back to normal. "See, was that so hard Discord?" said Fluttershy. Discord whispered into Fluttershy's ear, "Not as hard as Rainbow Dash will have to try to get the color in her mane back." As he was telling her that Discord tapped onto Rainbow Dash's mane.

The color in Rainbow Dash's mane feel to the floor and she looked at the puddle of colors and remained speechless. Fluttershy stomped her hoof and said, "Discord" while giving him the stare. "Ooo scary shutterfly... but fine." said Discord as he returned Rainbow Dash's mane back to normal. "Where in the hay are we?" said a familiar voice underground. "Applejack?" yelled Rainbow Dash as she tried to dig through the ground but wasn't getting anywhere. Suddenly Twilight said, "Hang on everypony." and they all popped up onto the surface.


End file.
